Ravaged
by Relena Scott
Summary: Duo,” She spoke crisply, utilizing the defined tons of her diplomatic voice, well practiced from years of experience. “would you care to explain to me who exactly this young man, posing as Heero is?”


-Ravaged  
  
Disclaimer:holds up hands Don't sue! Don't sue! I don't own Gundam wing! I swear it! Song is from shriek CD I don't own it either. Sorry about the spelling. In no it's still bad but I have been working more on it. If u wana take the story and fix some stuff I have missed id be much obliged. E-mail me any time with Qs. Reviews r loved and enjoyed. Please? This story has changed since last posted. I will take dawn the original (I always no I always love) as soon as I'm shur ppl no that this is that one.  
  
Like the idiot that he was!  
  
Relena sat at her desk within the confines of her plush office, methodically going through the papers stacked beside her as she rapidly absorbed their contents. The soft and peaceful tones of the room did little to ease her stress. In fact, the imitation chary wood of her desk and purl white walls only heightened it. She despised such fake surroundings, false impressions to hide what was real (Just one of the many reasons that she did not enjoy politics). Fake things because everyone was so fake. She felt so out of place, even after so many years. Deep in her heart she felt cadged. Used and abused by the people she most cared for. But it was all for the best she reminded herself. Lord only new what would befall the universe if the Foreign minister took even a sick day. She mentally laughed at that. Utter chaos! Relena remembered one time when she hade made a 20-minute detour on the way to work for some well needed breakfast. There had been no early morning meetings so she hade merely decided on a whim to treat her self to a MacDonald's sausage egg Mcmuffin. She had arrived at the office only to discover that ¼ of the preventers staff hade been dispatched in search of her and the president hade called a total of 19 times. Let alone Heero. She hade found him pacing her office like a worried father. The look he hade given her upon her arrival almost made her give a repeat performance. Almost. She wasn't that cruel. Vaguely at the back of her mind Relena registered the conversation going on out side of her door but no words were comprehensible. A quiet hand gently pushed her already ajar door open further wile a bright and mischievous face-disturbing her mussing- stealthily poked itself into the room. Another hand brushed at a long brown braid as it waved Relena's ever-silent bodyguard out of the room and away from her side.  
Relena smiled inwardly. She vaguely wondered what Duo was up to now. Most likely he hade found a juicy bit of gossip and felt the need to impart the information upon Heero. Perhaps he wished to try his hand at black mailing Heero once more?Or, just maybe he hade another prank in mind? Relena shuddered uncontrollably at the thought. She only prayed that she would not be apart of whatever Duo's twisted mind came up with. Yet, knowing Duo like she did, vary soon now she would be warning him not to try- what ever it is he would do- again. Ah, the price we pay for having friends...  
Relena swore under her breath as she read thru Jonathan's report of colony 12A. Apparently they were having problems with their indust-wether system. According to Relena's print out it would take ½ of the monthly budget to repair. 'THAT'S REDECULES!' She thought. 'If they would only switch systems problems like this could be avoided.' It was horrendous haw both earth and the colonies above expected all their problems to be handled and corrected by one single woman. AKA Relena Peacecraft.  
Rubbing the bridge of her nose she set the report dawn upon her desk and sifted thru her daily mail. If the colony was having problems then they most likely hade sent her a letter informing her that a representative was on his or her way.  
'Aha!' Relena pulled out a very buisness like letter. As she read thru it she discovered that indeed the colony would be sending a representative to discus solutions to their current situation. He was a Mister Falins. 'Falins...' The name sounded eerily fermilyer to Relena but she merely shrugged it off. She met many a person in her line of work. Most likely she hade met this "mister Falins" at one of many social gatherings. Grumbling to her self, she scheduled the appointed meeting time into her planer and continued with her work.  
Relena sighed some time later and stud, relieving herself for a moment of the stress of her job, she softly walked out of her office and dawn the hall to the food court for some much needed tea. Upon her return a shaggy brown haired man with deep Prussian blue eyes once again leaned perfectly agents the windowsill, as was the accustomed position of one such Gundam Pilot. He was an ever chilling presence that Relena hade come to recognized as solely his since their first meeting during the beginning of the war. The War that hade taken so many lives and brought her into an exhausting corer of playing mother to an entire universe of people. But They're the man stood in the same exact spot in the same exact position as he stud just a short time ago.  
Relena gently placed her cup of tea open her desk and smoothly returned to her constant supply of paper work. Some times being Foreign minister rely hade its dawn points. She thought as she once more held the ever-present documents in her hands and went about absorbing their contents. Again a mischievous idiot poked his cobalt blue eyes and brown mess of long braded hair thru the small opining in her door. Relena almost couldn't hold a smile at bay when she heard the shifting of cloth from were her bodyguard supposedly was stationed. Laughter rose in her mind but she smoothly berried it behind a well-placed mask. It was always a severe tactical airier to allow your opponents to know that you were on to them. (Dorothy hade taught her that.) Unless of cores one wanted to mess with their minds (Dorothy hade also taught her that) Enter sadistically evil smile. Hey! After being subjected to Duo's lingerie prank she was entitled to a little fun, right? That's what I thought. "Duo," She spoke crisply, utilizing the defined tons of her diplomatic voice, well practiced from years of experience. "Would you do me a favor love and ask Heero if he would be so kind as to return to his job?" "I find it most inappropriate for him to abandon me and I shall have you both reprimanded if he is not here as soon as humanly - Heeroly possible" When Duo only blinked at her she continued. "And would you care to explain to me who exactly this young man, posing as Heero is?"  
When Relena had learned Heero so well she did not know, but for some reason (coughlovecough choke) she always new. She knew when he stood just outside her door at night. She new when he was in the room she was about to enter. She could feel when she rounded the corner to her favored breakfast place that he was their, trailing her like a silent shadow. When she gave a speech she new which balcony or corner he stood in, watching her. She always knew .She also new that it infuriated him when she voiced her knowledge as well. Heero I no your their, why not join me? And he would respond with a grunt and be sullen the rest of the day.  
Relena laughed mentally. 'Hello my name is Relena and I have been a Heero abscessor sincethe day I met him.'  
When Relena looked up she could do naught to keep the smile from her face as she glanced Duo's mouth hanging like an open door. She snuck a peek at the Heero wanna-be and found a like expression. She hade to admit there was an uncanny resemblance. One that sent definite shivers dawn her spine. But this was not Heero. He could never be Heero. This man was describable and to put it simply, Heero was not. She smiled with a rather smug look upon her face as Duo stammered on about something or another. He seemed to do that often the stranger noticed.  
Much to Relena's joy, Heero, the real Heero walked into the office, muttering something about a certain Baka loosing his braid for his silly pranks. Relena could only stifle another smirk when the "Baka" began to make minute sense. "Haw did you know?"  
Relena blushed slightly as her gaze flickered to Heero then quickly back to Duo. This glance was not lost upon the stranger. "Honestly Duo, did your rely think I wouldn't? Haw stupid to you think I am?" She smirked then; ready to have a bit more fun. "I'm obviously smart enough to have made your lingerie prank backfire on you. Witch reminds me, haw did Hilde react to finding another woman's underwear in your desk drawer?"  
Duo blushed shamefully as Heero continued to mutter. The stranger laughed quietly to himself. The woman was a spitfire he decided. He rather liked spitfires... "I should probably get back to work now...." "Duo."  
Duo stopped his retreat at his implores soft-spoken command.  
"I hop u aren't just going to leave like that. After all I am simply dyeing to now who this gentleman is and WHY he looks so much like Heero."  
Heero's fists clenched at his words. He wasn't quite sure as to why Relenas curiosity bothered him so much, but it did. HeeroYuy found that little fact quite annoying, quite annoying indeed.  
The silent stranger noticed this as well.  
"Maybe I should explain that your highness." He interjected. "I'm AJ Quest, Heero's brother." "Heero's..." For the first time in many a year the Foreign Minister, dove of universal peace, and queen of the Sank Kingdom stuttered. "Brother?"  
  
... Family...  
  
Relena turned to face the Heero-look-alike. "Yes, I'm Heero's Brother. Well actually to be more specific I'm Heero's more intelligent, attractively dawn right sexy hunk of man younger twin brother." He smiled, full of himself, and extended his hand to her." "Nice to meet you're your highness."  
Relena was taken aback by his conceitedness and charming smile. She wandered vaguely, wile she took his hand in a friendly shake, if that was what Heero would look like if he smiled. She mentally shook herself for her forlorn thoughts though and turned her attention back to the over confident brother.  
"It's vary nice to meet you AJ" She smiled. "But please refrain from such activities as this again." AJ smiled broadly. "Why Miss Relena you may be assured, I will not be repeating this performance .You have proven that "the switch" does not work on you. I do believe you are the first living sole to ever tell us apart. Why even our parents couldn't when we were younger."  
Heero snorted at the settle reference to his past but remained ever silent. Wile Relena blinked in astonishment. Had he just...  
"Well I suppose it must be because u have known him for so long but I must ask, what gave me away?"  
Relena flushed as she once again darted a glance at Heero. "Well, you see, I have always known. There's no possible way I wouldn't know. Nothing really gave you away, it's just..." She faltered, "Heero can't seem to hide from me. I suppose I can just find him, like a sixth sense."  
AJ glanced at his brother and could have sworn he caught what seemed like embarrassment in is eyes Prussian depths or was it astonishment? So Duo was right after all. "I hope he isn't as antisocial as ever. I fear when we were younger that he was always the loner but Duo hear was kind enough to assure me that they were the best of friends and that you Miss Relena were his girlfriend."  
At this Heero's eyes enlarged to the size of two large oranges. It was almost like Heero didn't no who to throttle first, Duo or his so called brother. But his death glair finally rested on Duo and he proceeded to move towards the fellow pilot with stealthily menacing strides.  
Duo put his hands up as if to word of an attack and bolted for the door. Heero growled deep in his thought and wile passing thru the door shot his brother a look that spoke volumes of pain.  
"Good luck Duo," Relena called after them and turned back to AJ. AJ's eyes held laughter in their blue depths and Relena was once again taking aback with longing.  
An almost awkward silence filled the room as the moments went by witch was finally broken my AJ.  
"Miss Relena, if I may be so bold." AJ began  
"I'm sure you will be weather I give my consent or not." Relena countered playfully.  
AJ smile brightened before he continued. "I was simply wandering if we might get together soon and maybe become better friends, id so love to get to no my soon to be sister in law."  
"Duo?" Relena questioned and AJ nodded his head. "I thought he might have said more." Relena chuckled at the doomed pilots plight. "(hnn... doomed pilots plight... has a nice ring to it, no?) But id love to AJ . . .Perhaps next Sunday, My place around two. We can sit with some good tea and chat?"  
"Why that sounds splendid Miss Relena I wouldn't miss it for the world thank you so much for your generosity Heero certainly is a lucky man." AJ responded.  
Relena wasn't quit sure if he was continuing Duos little joke or if he sincerely believed the pack of lies. "Oh well were not together-"Relena was cut off by AJ's good-natured voice. "Much to your great disappointment I'm sure."  
Relena looked at AJ and decided that these words, despite his tone of voice, were very much serious. But before she could have the chance to respond AJ quickly excused himself saying that he must be gone if he wished to c the next day. And Relena thought that was exactly the safest thing to do.  
  
Safest thing to do  
  
Yes it vary much was the safest thing to do AJ reflected as he drove home that day for he had herd from Relena's vivacious secretary that Heero hade come storming back into Miss Relena's office looking like an avenging angel of death. And AJ was sere that his beloved big brother had been looking for him. Heero would over look the slight reference to there past in public but he would not over look blowing his cover with the one he loved. For AJ was sere that Heero loved her, or at least cared for her. After all AJ was his brother. To bad, he thought, Relena would definitely be an interesting romantic target for himself.  
AJ sighed over the spilt milk and pulled into his driveway.  
It vary much was the safest thing for his little brother to do, Heero mused to himself as he stood in his usual position in Relena's office. Damn that little brother of his but he was clever.  
Heero's thoughts were slowly turned to the other occupant of the small plush office. She sat there as cool as rain, unmatchable. She was surreal as pure as newly fallen snow and he could never have her.  
Heero sighed thin mentally chastised himself for the outward appearance of emotion. He held his breath waiting to c if she notes. When Relena did nothing but sine a document and start to read another he exhaled slowly and carefully.  
"What's wrong Heero?" The melodic voice reached his ears. Damn but she always new.  
A moment passed and Heero answered, "I failed. Duo eluded me." "And your brother wasn't hear to take his own punishment?" She assumed, already knowing that in this topic, she was right.  
Heero grumbled to himself and glared at the young woman.  
"Careful Heero or you might just keep that promises to me with that glair. I swear u could burn a hole thru solid Gundanium with it." She giggled.  
Relena caught Heero's sigh and thought he actually rolled his eyes, but she couldn't be sure as she was still going over a proposal for the yearly budget. "Alright my pet I release u from your baby sitting post on the condition u will grab me a confectionary treat and refill my cup. Deal?" Heero only snorted as he grabbed her cup of now cold tea and headed out the door. Relena giggled to her self as she thought of the intent on murder look that Heero had hade in his eyes when he had calmly asked her were his brother was. It hade surprised her that he would keep the frustration and furry out of his voice when he spoke to her for when Heero was mad at some one, he was mad at every one. Now that she thought about it Heero had never taken any anger out on her witch she also felt was unusual. Heero had never really care about any one so why take so much care with her?  
Relena sighed off her musings and set the last of the documents for the day down. Then turning to her computer, began to type up her speech for the annual Christmas ball. It had been almost 4 years since the Gundams were destroyed and almost 5 since she had taking up her position as VFM. Since then many things hade happened. Most of the Gundam pilot's hade gotten married, all to women that Relena counted as her best friends and some of them even hade children.  
A smile crept across her face as she thought about all those children. There was the Maxwell clan. All those bright mischievous eyes, unfortunately for Duo Hilde wouldn't let their hair grow out to Duos length. Then there was Quatras little boy. It had come to be a bit of a mystery haw him and Dorothy hade, hade a sun what with all those sisters of Quatra's. Even Wufay hade a little girl, her name Sakura, witch meant blossoms of some sort Relena couldn't remember. But sally was happy with Wufay and he had even mellowed out a bit. Trowa even hade a girlfriend, witch every one hade yet to meet. Milliardo and Noin had just hade a little girl which they had named Salina after Relena and Mill's Birth mother. And thin there was Heero... Heero hade his brother, Relena supposed. But haw Relena longed to be his special some one, to hear him say those three magic words. To feel his breath caressing her face warmly as she stared into those deep Prussian... blue... eyes...  
Relena blinked as she felt hot breath agents her face and milky brown eyes looking into her own. She bolted back to bring the face into full view and gasped as she recognized the face, Derrick.  
Sanity has fled  
  
Heero walked out of the Preventers food court carrying scolding hot jasmine tea, two peanut butter cups and one slightly melted dove bar. He mentally patted himself on the back for remembering what Tea she favored, the candy she liked and her favorite way to eat a dove bar; slightly melted. He greatly looked forward to witnessing the mess she seemed to always get into while she ate the sticky confectionary treats.  
He rounded the corner and stopped in puzzlement as he met a closed door.  
That was strange, Heero thought. Relena wouldn't close the door on him and she hade no appointments that day.  
He tried the knob, looked. Heero put his ear to the door and listened to the happenings of the room.  
Derrick stood leaning over her desk staring appreciatively at Relena while she caught her breath,  
"What are you doing hear," She almost squeaked but caught herself. It would do her no good to let on to this man that he still frightened her.  
No person in her life, except him, had ever frightened Relena. She would never admit it but his mere presence was enough to send her bolting from the room. She looked to her left, desperately seeking sanity but he was no were in sight.  
Great... "Why I came to see the VFM but it looks like I found much more interesting pray." Derrick cooed expertly.  
Relena unconsciously scooted further away from him, as she summoned up courage that she feared didn't exist. She suddenly realized with much clearity the importence if that name....  
"Well, Mister Falins, you have found her now you can go." Came Relena's barely managed voice.  
"Now, now cupcake is that any way to treat a guest? After all I have a proposition. Perhaps you can play hooky from here and come with me to dinner. We can catch up on old times." He smiled charmingly, confidently, all to knowingly. Derrick new what he was asking, he also new that never in a thousand years would she let herself be put in any circumstance with him, again.  
"Get out." Relena's voice was a cold whisper but even Heero could hear the threat it held.  
"Now my beauty you know I'm the only one who can ever bring you pleasure, don't you remember? I'd be happy to refresh your memory." He advanced on her, bringing them closer together with every stride. Relena stood and backed away until she had no were to go. She was trapped and Heero was no were in sight. Heero....  
Something slightly warm and hard began to make itself known in the middle of Derricks back. When realization hit him, he slowly raised his hands.  
"Ah, I see Relena, your knight has come to your aid. But he will not always be so close at hand. Fret not my little dove, we shall continue our conversation some other time. Until then my love a bid you a regrettable farewell." And with that Derrick made his retreat from the vengeful Heero Yuy and the gun he held.  
Relena sighed in obvious relief and unmistakably foul words could be heard under her breath. She looked up to see Heero looking at her questioningly. She could see remnants of anger and hatred in his eyes but it hade not been directed at her. She glanced at the door and saw that Heero hade taken it ever so quietly off its hinges.  
"I see he locked us in, how very clever," she spat.  
Heero said nothing but returned his gun to its halter underneath his Preventor jacket.  
Relena took up a seat in a nearby couch wile Heero fixed the door and nothing was said for many minuets. Relena looked like all the life hade been sucked out of her, when she finely offered up an explanation.  
"I hade a crush on him in JR High. He was some years older thin me but that never made any real difference. Everyone fancied herself in love with him, even me until he left one of my friends without her virginity." Relena laughed coldly at the memory. "He thought to go after me next," her words dripped with venom. "It should be obvious that I turned him down flat. Derrick didn't like it much so he kidnapped me..." There was a pause were Relena thought better of telling the whole story. "I got away from him and had him arrested. But a case couldn't be constructed for some reason or another and he walked. "  
"I had thought myself rid of him but apparently he has the idea that I will be... 'easy' so to speak. I'm glad you showed up when you did. I fear that wasn't the last I will be seeing of him.... Nothing still, he only stared at her. She wasn't telling him something and he new it. But he couldn't imagine what it could be. But he was sere he would find out sooner or latter.  
  
Tea Time explanations  
  
Relena sat under a big umbrella gently cradling a cup of her favorite tea in her hands as she listened to AJ talk away. She hade discovered that if she merely sat and listen AJ was more likely to divulge his and Heero's life story without being prodded. AJ took a bit of a pastry and continued. "Well as I was saying Heero and me were inseparably as kids. And no one could seem to tell us apart. It didn't help that we hadn't any names yet, are parents hade vary unusual customs," he explained. "Well one day when we were about 6 are parents got in a fight and mother ended up taking us both away. Apparently Father wanted to give us to an expert assassin that mother had never met to be trained. I don't have to say mother hade a problem with this. So father ended up having to track us dawn some months latter and kidnapping us. Heero, just like the protective one he is, saved me by tossing me out of the care and I ran like the dickens." Relena gasped and AJ nodded. "Heero was sent off to god knows were to be trained by a professional assassin named Odin. As coincident has it Odin is the vary assassin who killed the original Heero yuy. "No," Relena spoke unbelieving. "Its true. Some time latter Odin dyed and Heero found himself with doctor J. Years latter I located him and begged him to come back to mother with me but here refused. He told me that this was just something he hade to do." AJ shook his head. "Mother died during the war and that's when I chose the name AJ. Heero is to pick a name ether by his 18 birthday or when are mother died, whichever came first but I think he will be staying with Heero." "I think it soot's him." AJ nodded. Well any was after mothers death I went to train with father. After that was complete I came looking for a job with the preventors were I happened upon my brother and the other Gundam Pilots. So far I've met every one, except the kids, your brothers, his wife and Quatra. Apparently he doesn't work hear but runs his fathers business. Relena confirmed this. AJ looked at his watch and sighed disappointedly. "I am sorry Relena but I need to meet my father in a little wile so I must be going. Maybe we can do this again and you can talk as well." He laughed. Relena nodded as she stood to walk him to the door. "I'd vary much like that. Maybe u can come to thanksgiving and meet every one else next Saturday? We'd be happy to have you." AJ smiled brightly as he turned at the door. "Relena you are a gem. Truly you are. Heero rely is a lucky guy. You can be assured that I wont miss it." And with that he left. Relena shut the door and sighed. The day wasn't even ½ over and already she was exhausted with information.  
  
Weeks later Heero searched the Peacecraft premises for his elusive Princess. His princess? Since when hade she become his princess?  
  
Since your brother began to intrude on your territory. A little voice answered.  
  
It was almost like AJ had turned into Relena's shadow this last week making Heero actually have to try and spend time with her. The loss of her presence had made Heero realize just haw dependent he was upon it. It was like he was dead again when she was no were near.  
Their! Relena lounged elegantly on a living room sofa. Her pail blue dress hung delicately about her slight form and swayed gently as she bobbed her foot. She clutched a novel in her hands and looked intent on the story.  
Heero released a breath he had not known he held but caught it in his throught as her radiance struck him. Damn but she was lovely.  
He leaned agents the glass doors, just inside the room. Relena couldn't see him but she new he was there. She new the moment he hade laid eyes on her that he was their. His behavior over the past year had unfortunately increased her fears. Heero didn't love her, he most likely never would, and the last few days' hade made it clear enough. Heero Yuy just didn't want to be around her. Relena sighed over her pathetic heart.  
Not that loving her would make much of a difrence. She could never be with any one. Some punishment for an action in a past life, she siposed.  
If only Relena could have read his mind. For Heero contemplated the wisdom of reveling his presence. He had no wish to disturb the serene picture before him.  
"Are you just going to stand their all day or are u going to come and join me?"  
A single brow rose questioningly at the unnaturally aware woman. Haw did she always no?  
Heero walked silently into the well-lit room and deposited his form next to her own. He raised his eyes only to see Relena's own questioning gaze. "Relena... I-"  
I get such a thrill when u look in my eyes my heart skips a beet girl a feel so alive please tell me baby if all this is true cause deep dawn inside all I wanted is u. ohhhhhhhh makes me wanna dance ohhhhh it's a new romance ohhhhh I look in your eyes ohhhhh, the best years of our lives.   
Loud music and vary off tune voice proceeded to disturb the peace of the room as Dorothy with a portable CD player came strolling in.  
  
She loves me...  
  
Dorothy stopped when she spied Heero sitting next to her friend.  
Relena laughed at the comical expression about her noticeably pregnant friend and motioned for her to sit as well.  
"Um... am I interrupting anything?" Heero only glared at her. And Relena laughed a little." Come on Dorothy honestly has there ever been anything to interrupt that u couldn't be apart of?"  
Dorothy herd Heero's grumbled yes as she turned down her player. "Well knowing him it probably has already waited some time already so a few more moments shouldn't hurt." She shot the pilot a look. "I just came by to see if u needed any help with tonight's preparations? But it seems you already have a ready volunteer right Heero?" She looked up to meet His confused eyes. "You wouldn't mind helping out a lovely lady in need now would u?" She nodded her head as she stood. "Thought so. Well have fun u two turtle doves, Ciao." With the loud music from some movie soundtrack CD following at her heels, she left. Relena let out a small but visibly depressed sigh and Heero attention was instantly hers. "Sorry about that." She shook her head" every thing is already set up. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
"What if I want to?" Came his mono-toned voice. But Relena only shook her head again. "Heero its ok I know u and well, I know you don't really like me all to much, you don't have to pretend." Relena stood and walked toward the door. "Things would be a lot easier if we were honest with each other. I'm in love with you, heero. But its not ment to be. So please stop pretending, it only makes it harder.  
That certainly was that for as Relena walked out of the room, She felt she hade walked out of Heero's pity to. If only she new. Heero sat on the couch were Relena had left him, staring out into space until some time after the party had started. We know because that is precisely were and when AJ found the idiot.  
"IM GANA KILLYOU, YOU BASTERD!!!" Heero herd the harsh words and felt the punch, he took them like one who looks out thru a foggy haze. "She loves me?" He asked in little more thin a whisper. AJ looked at his brother with a mixture of rage and confusion as he spoke. "She told u she loved u and left."  
  
She loves me...  
  
"Why didn't u go after her?"  
She loves me...? "Heero?"  
She loves me? "HEERO!!!" Heero jolted and looked at his brother for the first time, as AJ took him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the couch.  
"Do you have any idea of what you have dun soldier boy?" AJ was enraged; red-hot fury could be seen in his eyes. Heero had never seen his happy go lucky brother this mad before.  
"Do you have any idea that you just thru something so precious away!? She loves you; you cold-hearted ass hole and u let her walk away! You have gat to be the most ignorant man alive! She loves you, not me, you! Damn it she loves you!  
Then it hit him, AJ was in love with Relena! AJ loved Relena. Heero's eyes flashed, his fists balled but when he opened his mouth his words were drowned out by Relena's scream.  
  
Newly arrived, just taken  
  
Relena's scream echoed thru the grounds as the guest's turned to give her their full attention. What they saw was completely unthinkable. A gun was fired, then another, and Duo hit the ground blood every wear. A car sped further up the driveway and then with a swift tern, headed back right toured the Winners. Quatra tried to throw Dorothy out of the way just making it as the car swept over him. The car sped off with the Vice Foreign Ministers lower body being pulled all the way in; leaving a just arrived Heero and AJ behind. A second latter another car pulled into the drive. Trowa and his girlfriend stepped out to meet the seen.  
  
A small beep echoed thru the silent room as the great god of death clung to life. His beloved wife and children wept tears for him in the small hall just outside his room. Three doors dawn the hall slept Quatra – sweat, adoring Quatra – next to his pregnant wife. Sally stood on the other side of the bed making marks on a chart. With one final look at the soon to be mother she walked out, closing the door quietly. "Haw is she?" came the voice of Wufay. "She will be just fine but it will be a wile before we can tell haw her baby is." Sally sighed "Any luck?" Wufay shuck his head sadly as he clinched his hands. "Zechs has every available officer on the case but-"His voice faltered. Sally placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet her eyes with tear brimmed ones of his own. "Everything will be just fine. You guys are doing the best you can. Relena will come back safely. She always does." Wufay nodded numbly as she moved past him, dawn the hall to cheek on Duo.  
  
Zechs passed back and forth in lady Uns office. AJ, Trowa, and Wufay watched him like one would watch a leopard ready to pounce. Even Lady Un felt the hostility radiating from the brother. She could hardly blame him ether. After all, it hade been precisely two weeks since his little sister hade been kidnapped. When he stopped to bang his fists ageist the desk the occupants of the room jumped. "Damn it all Un where's Yuy?" Yet just as she hade opened her mouth to answer, the door burst open to admit a rather out of breath Heero.  
"I...pant pant found ... her."pant pant  
  
No light reached thru the solid walls of the old and lonely room. A sickeningly dusty smell hung within the darkness. Relena held her throbbing temple as she peered thru the surrounding shadows. "Heero? Were are u?" came her desperate voice, "Heero?" She called again. Haw long it hade been, she hadn't a clue but she new for a fact that their was no way out of were she was except for a door that hade been kept locked at all times. Slow, menacing laughter drifted on unseen currants of malice within the room as Relena froze in place. The laughter served but one purpose, to make the room even more frightening and hostile then it already was.. Relena couldn't move, she couldn't even think. She was griped with a paralysis of pure fear. Something cold and hard was pressed ageist her back wile the corrupted voice spoke. "I have u now Relena. Your mine once again." 'No!' Her mind screamed 'Not again!' 


End file.
